tu misterioso alguien
by soniclover4ever
Summary: sonic se ha enamorado, pero nadie sabe de quién...shadow quiere saberlo y hará todo lo posible para descubrirlo...SONADOW...enjoy! :B
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi primer sonadow fic! XD enjoy!

PD: si ya sé...sonic y los demás personajes de su saga no me pertenecen a mí...pertenecen a SEGA! XD

--

**shadow`s pov**

sonic...quiero poder decir cuanto te amo, pero al parecer tu ya tienes a esa persona especial.

Hay alguien que ha cambiado en ti la forma en que te ves...estás como en las nubes, cada vez que estoy contigo guardas silencio...

¿estás pensando en el que tu corazón robó?...quiero saber quien es.

te lo he preguntado varias veces, pero tú simplemente te sonrojas y me respondes :"alguien...".

¿Quién será?...cuando lo sepa lo mataré, no soporto que alguien haya robado el corazón de sonic y ese alguien no sea yo...

¿Quién es?...

cada vez que te acercas a alguien miro con odio a quien te saluda o te sonríe...pero aún así es tan difícil saber la identidad de "tu misterioso alguien", porque eres tan carismático, tan hermoso...que todo el mundo te trata con una pizca de cariño.

maldición, como me gustaría que las cosas fueran más sencillas...si tan solo me dieras una pista o me dijieras su nombre...

sé que tal vez no me guste la respuesta, que tal vez intente suicidarme al enterarme de quien estás enamorado y sentir mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, pero la intriga me mata por dentro, y mucho más al sospechar de que probablemente "tu misterioso alguien" no sea yo...

sin embargo, soy muy terco y no me daré por vencido hasta saber quien es ese sujeto...

--

**sonic´s pov**

sí, realmente estoy enamorado...no sé cómo ocurrió, pero sé exactamente como me siento a su lado...Mi corazón palpita Cada vez que se me acerca Y realmente me quita el aliento...no sé que decir en su presencia, realmente eso me hace sentir estúpido...me gustaría decirle de una vez por todas lo que siento por él...

lo que siento por él es algo hermoso y Encantadora mente caprichoso.

Si me llama, yo estoy ahí...Si necesita que te haga una visita, simplemente voy sin pensar...Lo que siento por él, se lo voy a decir, Aunque no es nada fácil, Es algo que creo que merece oír y me muero por decírselo...

Lo que siento por él, yo jamás lo sentí por alguien más, me gustaría tener en mis manos su corazón, estar en sus brazos y probar sus labios...expresarle abiertamente mi amor y que él me corresponda todo el afecto que podría entregarle...sin embargo, no he encontrado el momento adecuado para declararle mis sentimientos y además tengo miedo de ser rechazado...no sé realmente lo que siente por mí...quizás solo me vé como un amigo y nada más que eso...y si es así, yo realmente me sentiría inmensamente triste...

y a pesar de todo, pienso decirle mañana...me armaré de valor para poder verle a la cara y decirle por fin, que lo amo...

--

continuará... XD


	2. Chapter 2

aquí esta el segundo capítulo... :D yay! XD

**sonic´s pov**

me levanté muy temprano...la verdad es que ni siquiera pude dormir bien por que me quedé pensando en cómo le declararé mis sentimientos, y como reaccionar al decírselos...  
me dí una ducha...desayuné y salí a caminar.

la mañana era muy pacífica...el clima era agradable y cálido, la primavera hacía ver las hermosas flores de colores vivos y radiantes...

caminé sin rumbo aparente y llegué a un parque, era realmente apacible, me senté en una banca y sin querer queriendo, me dormí...

**shadow´s pov**

iba camino a la casa de sonic, pero esta vez estaba molesto.

realmente he tenido mucha paciencia con él y su "alguien", esta vez no esperaré la misma respuesta, sino que le obligaré a decirme quien demonios es, sé que no es lo correcto pero...

me quedé en seco cuando vi a sonic dormido en una banca del parque, se veía tan lindo, tan tranquilo...nunca le había visto antes dormir, me gustaría despertar cada mañana y verlo dormir así sobre mi pecho, sentir su respiración, sentir su calor, sentir su suave piel y probar esos labios que de seguro deben ser tan dulces como él...

pero temo que mis sentimientos no podrán ser correspondidos...

sin embargo me acerqué a él y me senté en la misma banca donde éste estaba dormido...la verdad es que se vé mucho más lindo de cerca...y poco a poco se estaba inclinando hacia mí...hasta que mi hombro detuvo su caída...OMG! su cara de ángel está sobre mí!...mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mis mejillas ardían y simplemente estaba contemplando su bello rostro tan cerca del mío...

de repente él empieza a abrazarme... y yo creía que iba a morir...mi corazón estaba palpitando como loco...y sus labios se acercaban más a los míos...realmente quería sentir esos tiernos labios...pero él tiene a alguien más...aunque quiera besarlo, no debo...

me alejé de él en silencio, no quería despertarlo...y luego me fui a casa...

cómo quisiera ser el dueño de tu corazón sonic...

**sonic´s pov**

cuando desperté ya estaba anocheciendo...acaso me dormí todo el día?

me fui a casa...se supone que me declararía hoy, pero desperdicié todo el día...

que tonto soy...T_T

pero soy muy perseverante y no me daré por vencido!


	3. Chapter 3

bueno la historia continúa aquí...X3!

^.^!

**sonic´s pov**

hoy lo buscaré, me declararé, lo besaré y lo someteré a mi manera de amar...estoy completamente decidido.  
mi corazón me pide a gritos desesperados que le entregue mi amor, y lo haré.  
nadie me va a impedir hacerlo...  
y aunque no estoy muy seguro que sienta lo mismo que yo, no puedo ocultar lo que siento por él...

me levante temprano, desayuné y comencé con su búsqueda...

**shadow´s pov**

hoy desperté con un corazón roto y una botella de vodka junto a mi cabeza...

después de lo que sucedió ayer en el parque me di cuenta de que lo que estoy haciendo es muy inmaduro e inapropiado...sé que algunas personas actúan como locas en busca del amor, pero al parecer yo perdí la cabeza...  
queriendo tener a sonic para mí y nadie más...eso es muy egoísta de mi parte y más aún si el está enamorado de alguien más...

y me puse a pensar...aunque supiera quien es...y lo matara...sonic me odiaría y eso realmente no lo soportaría, lo único que puedo hacer para estar cerca de él, es ser su amigo y eso me pone realmente triste, por que yo quiero ser algo más que un simple amigo...

como me gustaría que correspondiera mis sentimientos, pero al parecer eso no sucederá...

tomé una ducha caliente y salí a caminar para reflexionar aún más sobre mis sentimientos, pero todos llegan a la misma conclusión ...sonic no me ama como yo a él y creo que nunca lo hará ...  
podía sentir como amargas lágrimas caían de mis ojos y me hacían sentir mucho peor...  
pero en ese momento sentí la pronunciación de mi nombre...

-" ¿shadow?, shadow qué te sucede?"-...sonic me estaba llamando...pero decidí ignorarlo, ya que estaba llorando y por su culpa...

decidí volver a casa para no volver a verlo, me dí media vuelta y empecé a correr, pero con su velocidad se puso exactamente al frente de mí ...

-" shadow, por qué estás llorando?..."- sentí su tono de preocupación, pero no me llamó mucho la atención, porque él es así con las personas que quiere: sus amigos, su familia...y probablemente su "misterioso alguien"...pero yo soy solamente un amigo...

-" realmente quieres saber por qué estoy llorando?"- le dije...

-"claro, que pregunta más tonta es esa...me preocupas y mucho."- me dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño...

con mi mano tomé su mentón y lo besé suavemente, noté el sonrojo que se produjo en sus mejillas...se veía encantador, y lo que me sorprendió fue que él se dejó...sonic the hedgehog se dejó besar por mí ...

-"es por tu culpa que estoy llorando..."- le dije observando sus hermosos orbes verdes...

-"lo siento..."-me dijo...y luego hizo algo que yo no esperaba... él me besó ...

podía sentir nuevamente esos dulces labios contra los míos...los labios que deseaba probar, esos labios que siempre quise sentir...pero quería probar más de ellos...con mi lengua acaricié los labios de sonic, al parecer él sabía exactamente lo que quería, porque abrió su boca y dejo entrar mi lengua en ella...exploraba toda la tibia cavidad de sonic...y él no ponía oposición en ello...se sentía tan bien...pero... ¿por qué me dejaba hacer esto?... ¿que pasa con su "alguien"?...

rompimos ese beso por falta de aire, íbamos a empezar otro, pero la curiosidad me llevó a preguntar...

"-sonic, por qué ?...no entiendo...yo pensaba que...bueno...tu sabes... no estabas enamorado de "alguien"?-"le dije un poco apenado...

"-si...y ese alguien eras tú ...yo...te amo a ti shadow...-" dijo con un sonrojo más profundo en sus mejillas, pero sin dejar de ver mis ojos...

continuara! XD


	4. Chapter 4

OK! capítulo 4! aquí les va!^.^

**sonic´s pov**

-"qué?..."- me dijo son una profunda y notable confusión en su rostro...

-"shadow...yo te amo..."-le volví a decir...

-"sonic, por qué ?...por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...-"me dijo en cierto tono enfurecido...

-"bueno...es que...yo..."-dije, pero fui interrumpido por shadow...

-"no sabes cuanto sufrí...no sabes cuantas noches estuve sin dormir por culpa de tu estúpido secreto...no sabes cuanto me dolía tener en mis pensamientos que estabas enamorado de alguien y creer firmemente que no era yo...no sabes las noches que lloré por ello, ni las noches que me podía dormir gracias al alcohol y usaba este para olvidar mi sufrimiento por un momento y caer inconsciente, pero al amanecer recordaba toda la angustia que había en mi corazón...no tienes idea de lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa...todo fue tu culpa...-" me dijo aún con lágrimas en los ojos...

me sentí agobiado, nunca imaginé que shadow había sufrido tanto por mi culpa...realmente en ese momento me sentía como el peor erizo del mundo...

-"lo-lo siento..."-le dije dándole un abrazo...

-"no sabes cuanto quise tocar tu bello rostro,acariciar tus púas y deleitarme con admirar tu sonrisa...pensaba solo en buscar las caricias de tus brazos y las tímidas miradas de tus ojos deseando un cálido beso de mi boca...soñaba con admirar más de cerca tus bellos ojos, posar mis boca en tus hermosos labios y poder besarles a mi gusto y placer...realmente te quería solo para mí...siempre quise estrecharte entre mis brazos para poder preguntarte lo que que sentías por mí...-me susurró al oído...

con esas palabras yo me estremecí bastante...mis mejillas ardían...de seguro ya estaba más rojo que un tomate...mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pensé que iba a morir de la emoción...la sensación de amor correspondido es maravillosa...

-"y ahora que sé que me amas como yo a ti , es un gran alivio a mi corazón, pero todo lo que sufrí por ti, lamentablemente estará en mi memoria como amargos y tristes recuerdos...-" me susurró al oído tristemente...

-"y-yo no quiero que guardes esos recuerdos...yo quiero que seas feliz..."-le dije...

-"tal vez pueda hacer eso, solo si estás junto a mí..."-me dijo arrebatándome otro apasionado beso...

yo no supe reaccionar...mi respiración se volvió agitada, mi corazón definitivamente iba a estallar de tanta emoción recibida en tan solo día...

el día estaba hermoso..."estaba"...por que nubes grises cubrieron el cielo...

**shadow´s pov...**

"genial", se acerca una tormenta...tenía que pasar justamente en este momento?...corrimos juntos a mi casa, por que era la que más cerca estaba del lugar donde nos encontrábamos, realmente el ambiente se había vuelto frío ...cuando llegamos, sonic se sentó en el sofá de la sala...y noté como mi pequeño azulado temblaba...

"-que pasa sonic?...estás bien?..."-le dije...

-"nada...solo tengo un poco de frío...-"me dijo sonriente mente...

-"quédate aquí ...-"le dije mientras iba por una manta...

-"ok..."-me contestó tímidamente...

luego cubrí a mi pequeño sonic, y me senté a su lado...

-"mejor?..."-le dije...

-"si, un poco..."-me respondió ...

lo abrazé y lo dejé en mi pecho...el simplemente hundió aún más su cara en mi pecho, acomodándose en mi mechón blanco, se veía tan indefenso, tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan lindo...

-"mejor?"-le pregunté ...

-"mu-mucho mejor shadow..."- lo dijo tratando de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas...

-"que bien..."- le dije al oído...luego le acaricié las púas suavemente...tanto así , que se estaba quedando dormido en mis brazos...

podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío...la suavidad de su piel, su exquisito perfume...no puedo creer que cada minuto que paso con él, me guste más...esto es mil veces mejor que un simple sueño...

lo llevé en mis brazos hasta mi habitación...lo coloqué lentamente en mi cama, me puse a su lado y lo arropé ...

-"sha-shadow?...-mi pequeño respondió soñolienta mente...

-"aquí estoy, mi pequeño azul...-" le susurré mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cuerpo...

sus ojos color esmeralda se clavaron en mis ojos rubí ...contemplar su bello rostro me hace tan feliz...luego de unos minutos yo y mi sonic nos quedamos profundamente dormidos...

continuará...XD


End file.
